


Misty

by bugmadoo



Series: the adventures of misty and maggie [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misty the Cat - Freeform, Pets, Pillow Talk, what's a bugmadoo fic without pillow talk honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: Her purrs vibrate through his skin into his body and the thought that he doesn’t ever want her to stop, shoots through his head. If that is how Aaron feels every time Maggie crawls in his lap to sleep, then he gets why Aaron would want him to have it as well.Or, the one where Aaron thinks Robert should get a pet of his own .





	Misty

**Author's Note:**

> I am insanely late with this but happy belated birthday Claudia! This one's for you.
> 
> Other than that I'm excited to join Lorna with this series (thank you for inviting me into this!!) and here's my installment. Hope you enjoy it :)

The living room is tinted in shades of pink and orange in the light of the late afternoon sun. It’s entering through the open windows of the Mill, a slight breeze billowing the curtains - just enough that Robert can see it from the corner of his eye. The movement is rather distracting, even though he stopped paying attention to the movie they’re watching about half an hour ago.

He looks over to his side, Aaron frowning in concentration on whatever is happening on the telly, arms crossed, his right foot pressed against his left thigh. Robert’s eyes sweep back up to Aaron’s face and he can feel the smile tugging at his lips.

The wind outside picks up and the open window is slamming closed before Robert can stand up to stop it. Both Aaron and him jump at the sound and a second later impressively loud barks are filling the living room of the Mill. Maggie had been sleeping underneath the window and jumped up the noise. She’s looking around frantically, probably trying to make out the culprit, Robert thinks. He can’t fault her though – waking up that way can’t be very comfortable.

“Maggie! Come here, girl,” Aaron says, patting his thighs.

Robert can practically see the excitement in the way her little legs carry her to the sofa, her tail waggling from side to side, and she comes to a stop right in front of Aaron.  Robert thought that she would have learned by now that she isn’t big enough to jump on the sofa yet, but apparently, she doesn’t. Robert has to hide his laugh when she jumps but only her front paws make it on the cushion between him and Aaron. Maggie barks at the couch for daring to be too high for her and Robert watches as Aaron chuckles and leans down to pick her up. She smells the couch cushions and then bumps her nose into Robert’s arm before she settles in Aaron’s lap. Aaron immediately has his hands on her and he’s smiling as he turns his gaze back towards the telly.

It’s a good thing to see and Robert knows that no matter how often Maggie is going to pee on his favouite rug or wake them up in the middle of the night, Robert’s never going to regret the day he brought her home.

Robert leans closer towards Aaron, their shoulders touching, and wraps one arm around Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron shoots him a short glance and leans in, sinking into the couch and leaning his head on Robert’s shoulder. With his other hand, Robert scratches the back of Maggie’s head for a moment before taking Aaron’s hand and entwining their fingers. Aaron runs his thumb over Robert’s hand and smiles as he wiggles his back into the couch, finding the most comfortable position.

He turns his attention back to the movie that’s still playing, but after a minute it’s clear to Robert that he won’t be able to follow the plot even if he wanted to. Robert doesn’t mind. With Aaron thoroughly distracted, Robert has all the time in the world to watch his husband. Aaron’s fingers are absentmindedly brushing through Maggie’s fur, his eyes never moving, looking straight ahead at the TV, and the corners of his eyes quirk every time he thinks something’s funny or looks cool. Robert thinks about getting out his phone and filming it, but he decides against it since he’s sure won’t forget this expression even without a physical reminder.

The sun has set when the movie ends and the end credits roll in a dark room. It looks like the wall behind the telly is one big screen, the white letters casting their light over Aaron’s cheekbones, and not for the first time does Robert think about how incredibly fit his husband is.

Aaron finally turns his head, looking at Robert expectantly. Robert hopes it’s not because Aaron wants to hear an opinion on the movie and he’s about to say something that sounds as generic as possible when Aaron smiles, shakes his head and kisses Robert. It’s soft and lingering and all the things that Robert has learned to associate his husband.  Aaron leans his forehead against Robert’s and they would be still, frozen in time, if Aaron’s fingers weren’t still scratching Maggie’s neck. It’s still comfortable and serene and so domestic that he sometimes can’t believe how his little family actually came to be.

“D’you want a beer?” Aaron asks in the small space between them.

Robert huffs a laugh.

“What?” Aaron asks, the smile on his lips audible in his voice.

“That wasn’t what I expected you to say just now.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

Robert kisses Aaron’s lips again before he answers. “It’s a yes.”

“Good to know,” Aaron says and pulls back.

Aaron scoops up Maggie and puts her down in Robert’s lap, gets up and stretches. Maggie is standing on Robert’s thighs, looking at Aaron rather disgruntledly as far as Robert can tell so he starts scratching her behind the ears like Robert knows she likes. She sits down after only a few seconds and closes her eyes. Robert looks up at Aaron who’s watching him with a bright grin, and Robert thinks maybe he’s as much of a dog whisperer as Aaron seems to be whenever Maggie listens to his every command. Robert looks back down at Maggie who’s yawning, then settling down in Robert’s lap properly. The warmth of Maggie’s body seeps into Robert’s muscles, like sunshine in spring, and once again Robert completely understands why Aaron has barely been able to part of his little companion ever since Robert turned up with her.

Aaron turns and finally walks towards to kitchen to get the promised beers and under Robert’s fingers, Maggie tenses and stands up, staring at Aaron’s retreating back. Robert tries not to feel offended that Aaron’s dog prefers Aaron over him and tries to calm her down by more scratches, but she looks like she’s not even paying attention to Robert anymore. Maggie barks, looks at Robert then back at Aaron, as if she wants him to do something.

“Maggie, sit. Aaron’ll be back in a minute,” Robert says. Robert is pretty sure she’s not listening, though, because even when Robert tries to push her back down, she’s not budging. She’s surprisingly strong, considering how small she still is.

“No, Maggie, come on, stay here.”

Now Robert knows she’s definitely not listening because a second later she’s somehow slipped through his hands, ran off Robert’s lap and jumps down the sofa, her tail wagging as she makes her way into the kitchen and stops right next to Aaron. She tries to jump up against his leg while Aaron opens two bottles of lager on the kitchen counter. Robert can’t hear what Aaron is saying to her but he bends down to pet her head for a second before he straightens up and walks back to the sofa, beers in hand and Maggie hot on his heels.

“Your dog hates me,” Robert says as Aaron puts the beers on the coffee table and plops back down on the couch.

“She doesn’t hate ya,” Aaron says, watching as Maggie curls up at his feet.

“Oh yeah, I’m really feeling the love right now.”

Aaron visibly bites back a laugh. “Robert, she just …”

“She just likes you more than me, you mean.”

“Are you jealous?

“Of your dog? I better not have to be.”

Aaron laughs and shakes his head, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and Robert thinks he can live with Maggie hating him if it makes Aaron smile like that.  

Robert kisses Aaron’s cheek and Aaron turns his head so that he’s nuzzling into Robert. The only sound around them is the ticking of the clock above the fireplace that Aaron regularly complains about but it’s still quiet in the space between them. Their noses bump into each other when their lips meet and when they part again, Robert sees love and affection slow dancing around Aaron’s eyes.  

They decide to go to bed shortly after and Robert doesn’t know if he’s imagining it or not, but he feels Aaron eyes on him constantly. With Maggie settled in her bed just outside their door, they settle under their own covers, facing each other, the dim light of Robert’s bedside lamp the only thing illuminating the room. The way that Aaron is looking at him makes Robert think that there’s a question Aaron desperately wants to ask but isn’t. Aaron closes his eyes and Robert thinks he’s going to try and fall asleep now, but after a second, Aaron is looking questioningly at him again, eyebrows drawn together and forehead wrinkling.

“What?” Robert finally asks.

Aaron shakes his head as much as he can against his pillow. “Nothing.”

“You know you can just ask me whatever you want to know, right?”

“I know,” Aaron says, smiling, brushing his thumb over Robert’s eyebrow.  

“Alright?” Robert asks, tangling their fingers.

“Alright,” Aaron answers.

Robert kisses him again, then turns until he can reach for the switch of his bedside lamp, the room jumping into darkness.

Aaron wraps himself around Robert, his head resting on Robert’s chest, and he kisses the top of Aaron’s head, whispers a _sleep tight_ and closes his eyes.

\---

It’s the Saturday after when Robert wakes up to the distant sound of car engines, dog paws scratching at the bedroom door and a yawn on the pillow beside him. Robert blinks again and sees Aaron looking at him, lying on the side, his head propped up against his hand.

“If watching me sleep is boring you that much, you could just leave it.”

Aaron scoffs and shifts, so he’s lying down properly again, face halfway swallowed by a pillow, forearms tucked under it. He squints at Robert as if trying to figure out if he’s annoyed or not, then smiles and rolls his eyes. Robert doesn’t know how he manages to pull it off, but Aaron does. He’s pretty amazing that way.

And amazingly pretty, too, Robert muses, especially sleep soft with the early morning. Aaron’s pretty is in the mop of curls that rests against his forehead before he tames them with gel. It’s in the soft curve of his lips, the beard scratching over Robert’s face, the loving look in his eye, the way Aaron doesn’t like it when Robert stares at him, but Aaron still stares right back. Sometimes Robert thinks Aaron is built like a fortress, muscles stacking on top of themselves over the curve of his shoulders, bare and smooth, in contrary to Robert himself. So, moments like this where no one else can ever intrude, where the defences are down and bridges are extended, welcome flags flying high – it’s Robert’s favourite part of the day.

Robert leans over to kiss his cheek good morning. Aaron moves his hand from under the pillow, making the joint in his shoulder crack, and cups the back of Robert’s neck. Robert expects Aaron to pull him closer for a kiss, but he doesn’t. Instead, he brushes his thumb over Robert’s temple, his gaze soft and warm, then moves his hand lower, running it over Robert’s spine until he stops at the small of his back. His fingers brush delicately over the naked knobs of Robert’s spine, up and down, side to side, circling each vertebra as if he were mixing paint on his fingertips.

They breathe each other’s air until the joins of their skin grows warm and sticky from the body heat. Aaron heaves himself upright, scoots to the edge of the bed and puts on briefs. He turns towards Robert and looks like he’s about to say something, but he’s interrupted by a bark outside their room.

“Someone’s calling for you,” Robert grins and rolls onto his back to stretch out properly, enjoying the smooth slide of their sheets over his bare skin, the scent of Aaron’s body mingled with it all.

“Put some clothes on, we’ve got somewhere to be,” Aaron says, though his eyes linger languorously. Robert thinks he can read a bit of satisfaction in Aaron’s face at having Robert’s body laid out for him, comfortable and well-known and mellow from the night before.

“It’s Saturday, since when do we have somewhere to be?”

Aaron shrugs. “Since I said we did.”

“Hmm,” Robert hums, “what do I get in return?”

Robert grins playfully and Aaron presses his lips together, trying not to laugh.

“Anything you want,” Aaron responds.

“Anything?”

“Yeah.”

“How about one kiss?” Robert asks, raising one eyebrow.

Aaron looks like he’s thinking it over, contemplating if that’s a fair deal, then leans down on one elbow. He leans close, but not close enough for a kiss. Their noses brush against each other and when Robert tilts his head up to steal it from Aaron’s lips, Aaron pulls back.

“One kiss always turns into more, with you,” Aaron says, as if to explain, turning his head just a bit so that the rough hairs of his jaw rasp gently along Robert’s jaw. It sends a shiver down Robert’s throat, electric impulses rushing even further down. He needs a second before he can answer.

“But I’m only asking for one.” Robert smiles. “If you want to give me more, then that’s your business.”

Robert can feel that Aaron is smiling when he presses his lips against him, charmed despite himself, and Aaron kisses him slow and careful.

When Aaron pulls back and slides away, Robert has to resist the urge to stop him and pull him back into bed to stay in their bubble, but Robert can hear Maggie trotting around in front of their door and the sound of the shower, telling him that Liv is awake as well. He sighs and settles on watching Aaron get dressed much too quickly before opening his door and stopping Maggie from jumping him in excitement.

He grabs his phone from his bedside table and sees that it’s later in the day than he thought it was and it’s the last reason he needs to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

Breakfast with Liv and Aaron is quiet until Maggie finished her own and wanders to each of them, trying to beg for more food. Maggie has to have figured out by now that whole Aaron is her favourite, Liv is the weakest link. She almost manages to slip Maggie a piece of sausage before Robert notices. When Maggie whines after having come so close, Robert thinks that maybe Maggie does have a reason for liking Aaron more.

When they’re finished and Robert is clearing the table, he catches Aaron and Liv argue silently and stop as soon as they realise that Robert is watching them.

“Problem?” he asks. Now that he thinks about it, Aaron and Liv shared a lot of glances over the table during breakfast. He flips through his memories of last week, but can’t think of any reason why Aaron and Liv would be arguing.

“Nope,” Liv says, her eyes meeting Aaron, while she pulls her sleeves over her hands. “This one just wants me to do the dishes.”

Robert scoffs and turns back towards to sink and opens the dishwasher. “Tough chance, that.”

Before he really knows how, Liv is standing at the other side of the open lid, grabs a dirty plate, and puts it into the correct place in the dishwasher. It’s not something Robert ever expected seeing and he looks back at Aaron who looks decidedly less surprised than he should, Robert thinks.

“What on earth did you bribe her with?” Robert asks, whispering.

“Nothing,” Aaron says, shrugging.

“As if I believe that.”

They stand there until Liv stops her movements, turns towards them with a face of sheer annoyance. “I thought you two needed to be somewhere.”

“Right,” Aaron says, clearing his throat. “Robert, come on, let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“But why can’t you just tell me now?”

Aaron sighs, stopping in front of the door. “Can you just come with me? Please?”

Robert studies his husband. He looks a tad nervous, fiddling with the key of his car, his face a mixture between annoyed and pleading.

“Yeah, sure,” he concedes, and Aaron’s previous expression is wiped clean by a smile.

“Okay, good.”

Robert spends the entire car ride wondering where they’re going and he tries his hardest not to pester Aaron with questions. They’re driving into Hotton, but to Robert’s displeasure, it doesn’t really answer his question. They could be going anywhere. It’s only when Aaron drives to the other side of the town where the fields are almost everywhere, does it slowly dawn on Robert. It doesn’t make sense, though, it doesn’t. Why would they spent one of their rare undisturbed Saturdays in the Hotton Animal Shelter?

Aaron stops the car and Robert doesn’t know what to say when he sees the sign above the door. He takes a deep breath and turns toward his husband who looks cautiously optimistic.

“Aaron, why are we at a shelter? We do not need another dog, I can tell you that much.”

“That’s not why we’re here.”

“Then why?”

Aaron sighs. “Can’t you just wait until we’re inside?”

“But why would we wanna go inside in the first place if you don’t want another dog?”

Aaron takes Robert’s right hand in his own and looks at him. Aaron looks a lot calmer than he did before they left. Robert can’t tell if that’s a good sign or not.

“Just …. trust me with this. Please.”

Robert looks into Aaron’s eyes, as deep and blue, and as always, they help.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Aaron’s intention, but it’s the confusion that eats away at him. Robert really doesn’t like not knowing what’s going on. He closes his eyes for a second, then opens them again.

“Okay.”

Aaron smiles and kisses Robert, before opening the driver’s door, and gets out of the car. Robert follows and he once again looks up at the sign above the door. He stares at the back of Aaron’s head as they enter the animal shelter. Maybe if he stares hard enough he can tell if whatever Aaron is planning is a good idea before they go too far. Various animal sounds flood his ears as soon as they’re through the door and Robert sees a corridor going off on the right side of the room. The chirping and barking and meowing seems to come from there.

“Hello, Mister Dingle,” a cheery sounding middle-aged woman greets them and it makes Robert’s eyes snap towards her.

Aaron shakes her hand. “I told you, you could call me Aaron.”

She laughs and it makes her brown curls bounce around her face, the wrinkles on her face more prominent, but it makes her look kind more than anything.

“That you did,” she says and her eyes wander over to Robert. “And you must be Aaron’s husband, correct?”

“That’s me,” he says, shaking her outstretched hand as well, “Robert.”

“Nice to meet you,” the woman says and pushes her glasses up her nose. “Ready to meet the little rascal?”

Robert looks at Aaron because, really, now would be a good time for him to finally get an explanation as to why they’re here. Aaron meets Robert’s eyes and he doesn’t have to say anything before Aaron nods and turns back to the receptionist.

“Betsy, can you give us a moment?”

She pauses for a second but catches herself quickly. “Of course! Take all the time you need, you know where she is, anyway.”

Aaron nods at her and she crosses the room and opens a door labeled STAFF and disappears behind it.

Robert turns to Aaron, hands in his pockets, biting his lips and raising his shoulders.

“Aaron, I’m glad you and Maggie get along so well and that she’s helping you with everything, I really am, but I don’t think we can handle a second dog.”

Robert can tell that Aaron has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. It irritates him more than he thought it would.

“Why didn’t you just-“

“That’s not why we’re here,” Aaron says, more determined than Robert expects.

“Then why are we here?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Aaron kneads his fingers. Robert is about to start talking again but Aaron raises his hand. “Liv and I came here last week and thought we’d look if they had anything for you. You know because I have Maggie and I thought you could have a pet for your own as well.”

Aaron look at him through his eyelashes, sheepish but hopeful, a smile threatening his lips.

“And I know you’re not a dog kind of person, so Liv found this cat and she’s used to living with dogs so I thought –“ Aaron stops himself and looks at the floor. He looks nervous again, as if he isn’t quite convinced that this is a good idea after all. Robert can’t help but smile.

“You wanted to get me a cat?”

Aaron looks up and shrugs as if it’s not a big deal. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just nice to have a pet that likes you, so I thought we could get you one as well.”

Robert doesn’t really know what to say. Aaron’s reasoning for this is more endearing than Robert can say, and the feeling expands his lungs and almost chokes him. He touches Aaron’s upper arm and smiles at him.

“That’s sweet of you. Really.” Robert brushes his thumb up and down over the fabric of Aaron’s hoodie. “I just don’t know if we should.”

“We don’t have to take her home today,” Aaron says, “I mean you have to meet her first and see if you fit.”

“If we fit?”

“Stop taking the piss and just come with me.”

“Sorry, okay, okay,” Robert says and follows Aaron into the corridor on the right. They quickly end up in a room with a lot of cages stacked on top of each other, fences separating the room from various cats and dogs of all sizes. It’s a lot to take in and it’s a rather sad picture. Robert is surprised when Aaron doesn’t stop to say hi to every single animal, but instead single-mindedly walks towards a cage in the back of the room.

He stops in front of a cage in the middle row and his eyes soften. Robert stands next to him and sees why. There’s a cat lying again the back wall of the cage, her fur ginger and white, eyes trained on Aaron and ears standing to attention. She would almost look relaxed if it wasn’t for the tension in her body and Robert can’t help but think that he knows that feeling.

Aaron steps back from the cage, so Robert can take a better look and the cat’s now focus on him. He’s not really an expert, but he likes to think that she relaxes a tiny bit once she can’t see Aaron anymore, but Robert attributes it to his imagination. He thinks about putting his fingers through the bars of the fence but he decides against it. He doesn’t want to challenge his luck.

“Her name is Misty,” Aaron tells him, “she’s been here for a while according to Betsy.”

“Betsy, huh?” Robert asks, not taking his eyes off the cat.

“Shush,” Aaron says, but he’s laughing.

Robert steps closer to the cage. “Do you know more about her?”

“Yeah. She’s about two years old and the previous owners brought her in when their dog gave birth, so they kept the puppies and brought the cat in.” Robert can hear anger in his voice and Robert can relate to it.

“So, she’s used to having dogs around her, practically grew up with them. Maggie wouldn’t be a problem.”

“You said Liv found her?”

“We were both just having a look around and she thought this one looked fluffy.”

Robert smiles, imagining Liv standing where he stood now, and Misty blinks at him. Robert doesn’t know if it’s supposed to mean anything or not, but he still lifts his hand and reaches his fingers as far as they can go through the chain-link fence.

Misty lifts her head and sniffs without coming any closer. He doesn’t let it deter him and simply waits. She seems to be looking him up and down and he tries his best to stand as still as possible. He doesn’t really know much about cats apart from what school teaches you when you’re young and he never met anyone who had a cat either so his experience is more than limited.

Apparently, that doesn’t mean much to Misty because she gets up all of a sudden and after a moment of indecisiveness, she takes a step towards him. She stops and sniffs again, look at Robert, her tail jerking from side to side, then takes another step. She stops when her nose is just millimeters away from the tip of Robert’s index finger. She sniffs again and looks past Robert, as if checking if anyone else is there, and then she rubs the side of her head against Robert’s finger.

She’s incredibly soft and warm against his finger and Robert has the sudden urge to open the cage and pet her properly. He doesn’t know how she has been in the shelter for a year already when it has taken him less than five minutes for her to come closer. She starts purring immediately and even though Robert isn’t touching her anywhere near her belly, he can still feel it.

“I see you found her then,” Betsy’s cheery voice echoes around the room and Misty jumps and presses herself against the back of the cage.

Robert turns his head and glares at her for intruding and her smile slips for a moment. “What’s the verdict? Are you taking her home?”

Aaron looks at Robert and cocks his eyebrow in question. Robert looks back at the cat cowering in her cage.

“Yeah, she’s ours now.”

Aaron grins brightly at him and squeezes his shoulder. He offers to deal with the papers so Robert can stay with Misty. She doesn’t come back close to him like she did before but she doesn’t look at him like she’s stealing herself for an attack like she did at first. Robert counts it as progress.

A short while later, Aaron and the woman come back and she opens the cage with one of the countless keys on her key chain.

Robert expects scratches or maybe even bites, but Misty doesn’t protest when Robert lifts her out of the cage and holds her against his chest. She rubs her face against Robert’s throat, her claws digging into the fabric of Robert’s jacket, as if she wants to come even closer than she already is. It’s a complete change to the cat that was just cowering in the cage, that Robert can’t help but laugh. He searches for Aaron’s eyes and sees the delight reflected in them. Her purrs vibrate through his skin into his body and the thought that he doesn’t ever want her to stop, shoots through his head. If that is how Aaron feels every time Maggie crawls in his lap to sleep, then he gets why Aaron would want him to have it as well.  

Ignoring Betsy standing a respectful distance away from him, Robert leans in and kisses Aaron while Misty rests her head below Robert’s chin.

“This might be the best idea you’ve ever had,” Robert says quietly and Aaron grins.

“Glad you like it.”

“I more than like it.” Robert reluctantly turns towards Betsy. “Let’s get her home.”

\---

Two weeks after they first bring Misty home, Aaron and Robert dare to leave Maggie and Misty alone for the first time. Introducing them to each other has been going surprisingly smoothly, but Robert still can’t help but think about what kind of state the house will be in when they come back the entire time they’re sitting in the pub. Robert imagines this is how parents feel who sent their off for the first day of school. He feels ridiculous about it and the only thing that makes it better is the fact that Robert knows Aaron feels the same way.

They go home earlier than they usually would and Charity wishes them goodbye with a _have a good night, boys_ and a wink. They don’t bother correcting her and walk to the Mill in the dark, just the tiniest bit tipsy and while they hold hands and speculate about whether they are going to have to buy a new sofa or not.

Robert unlocks the front door of their home and carefully turns on the light. He scans the room and is more than surprised to find that everything seems in order and just how they left it. He looks back at Aaron who seems equally surprised. They close the door behind them and usually the sound of it sends Maggie running towards Aaron wherever she is. But even after a handful of seconds nothing happens.

“Do you think they’re okay?” Aaron whispers, looking around the room and still expecting Maggie to come bounding across the room from somewhere.

“Why shouldn’t they be?” Robert whispers back.

They walk into the living room and Aaron stops in his tracks so abruptly that Robert almost collides with him. He takes a step to the side to see what Aaron is seeing and he understands why Aaron did.

Misty and Maggie are curled up on the sofa, sleeping so deeply that they didn’t notice them coming home. They’re just about the same size right now as Maggie uses Misty’s belly as a pillow and Misty’s paws touch Maggie’s.

“That’s the last thing I would have suspected,” Aaron whispers.

“Me either,” Robert whispers back. He doesn’t think he could disturb them, but he still doesn’t want to risk it.

They’re rooted into place while looking at their pets, but they don’t seem like they want to be disturbed.

“This was a good idea,” Robert says, a smile on his lips as he looks at Aaron.

Aaron meets his eyes. “Yeah. It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk about Robert and cats come say hi i'm [softrobertsugden](http://softrobertsugden.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
